


A man looks

by tuvaluva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvaluva/pseuds/tuvaluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaqen gives Arya the coin. Jaqen's POV. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man looks

He looks at the boy who's become a girl and who holds the potential to become so many yet no one at all  
and he looks at her sword and knows it has made a ghost out of a girl  
and that the girl will use it to make ghosts out of anyone who dares to cross her, piercing through skin like a needle through a piece of fabric.  
And he feels the bitterness on his tongue, knowing the girl's potential yet also knowing she might never come to know of it herself as she has already given him her answer and the answer is no and he can feel the sadness in her eyes when she gives it to him.  
And so he gives her a coin and tells her to repeat his words and she does and he walks away and he does not look back.


End file.
